


BONCA's Award Speech 2.0

by somelikeitpink



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Acceptance Speech, BONCAS Awards, Bonca Award, Coming Out, Lester Famil, M/M, brief mention of PJ Liguori, public coming out, slightly altered version of Phil's speech anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somelikeitpink/pseuds/somelikeitpink
Summary: Inspired by a Friends request as she wanted to know what might happen if that acceptance speech had gone a little differently and Phil hadn't asked Dan on stage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry but it is sort of unbetaed - Idea thanks to Donna!
> 
> Short little something, as I'm now working on a bigger little something.. woops?

Theres a moment before they say his name and before the crowd erupts into a frenzy, where Phil grabs a hold of his hand, suddenly hit by the anxiety of being up for the award.

It was dark in the auditorium and Dan knew that nobody could see, and yet the gesture stopped his heart, the world slowing down as he looked over at Phil's profile, the light dancing over it.

 

They had talked about it beforehand, what would happen if they won, but it had always been far away and something to joke about, not a tangible thing between them.

Even before they read off Phil's Name Dan knew, hoped more than anything that it would be Phil. If there was anybody in this world who deserved this... it was him. (And if people said Dan was biased... well so sue him).

 

The world seemed to continue turning after a few moments, everybody around them turning around and staring at them as Phil stumbled to his feet, Dans free hand on his back briefly, a reassuring weight as he squeezed past.

Dan clapped and hollered, his shout heard above the loud noise of screaming teenage girls.

Part of him thinks he wouldn't have been as happy about winning himself as he was about Phil winning, something that could easily be analysed and picked apart but Dans happiness had always revolved around Phil and this… this wasn’t any different.

 

Slowly he sank back into his seat, PJ grinning at him from two seats over while Martyn got his phone out, undoubtedly taping the speech for their parents.

He wasn't quite sure why so many looked at him, tempted to stand up again and tell them to look at Phil... phil who deserved this so much, who was now standing up on the stage. 

It was fascinating to see how being on stage for a year seemed to have had an effect on phil, his body language relaxed as he took over the award, owning the stage all by himself.

 

He knew his smile threatened to split his face in two, the pride in his chest almost enough to make him choke up, as Phils words almost drowned in the cheers of the audience.

Martyns chuckle as he talked about his younger self could be heard over all the noise, a faint memory of a younger, a lot less confident version of Phil coming up in the back of Dans head.

He deserved every single cheer he got and then a thousand more.

 

“In true Award tradition I also want to thank my family, for always supporting me and for being there even when you thought what I was doing with my life was weird and were worried that I’d never figure out where I wanted to go in life or how I was going to pay the rent. For always loving and encouraging me even when I was driving you all crazy trying to find a working wifi connection on holiday to upload a video.”

There was a pause in Phils speech as his eyes found Cornelia and Martyn in the crowd, his smile turning softer as he continued.

 

“My brother Martyn and Cornelia, who are here tonight, for being the best shop managers EVER, and put so much time and effort into making sure everything is running smoothly, not only with the merch but also with our tour in general. Having you with us was the best thing that could have happened and I have no idea how we would have survived without you.”

There was a split second, a moment too small for anyone who didn’t know Phil to notice, that stole Dans breath, a resolve washing over Phils face stronger than anything he’d ever seen.

He could see it in the moment their eyes found each other, a smile directed at him that was usually hidden behind closed doors and in the privacy of their own four walls.

 

The same smile he had seen when Phil had first asked him to move in with him during Uni, when he asked to take the step and settle down in London and lately… lately when they had viewed a house in the north of London, stood in the garden, hushed whispers passing between them. 

_ “The garden is big enough for a dog, isn’t it?”  _

_ “I think so… We could just.. paint the upstairs room green for the time being.. repaint once we…”  _

_ ”Once the time is there yeah..” _

 

It was not a smile shared in front of hundreds of people, with cameras and the eyes of their peers on them. But Dan knew, he knew this smile meant one thing most of all… _I love you._ _Trust me._

And there was no moment in time, no universe where Dan wouldn’t put his life in Phils hands, wouldn’t trust him with everything he had.

The moment was gone almost as soon as it had come, but the smile… the smile stayed.

“And finally, I could not finish this speech without thanking my other half, who honestly deserves this just as much. Dan, I love you. The last seven years would not have been possible without you by my side.”

 

There was a moment of complete silence and then hell broke loose.  They had spend a year doing shows around the world and yet nothing came close the sound erupting around them.

And for the second time that evening Dan stopped to breathe. Faintly he heard the murmurs of their fellow youtubers, PJ’s arm on his. He knew there would be videos of his reaction all over twitter within minutes, but he couldn’t look away. Couldn’t look away from the absolutely blinding smile Phil gave him now.

They had talked about coming out. It  began to feel right in a way it hadn’t before, leaving them breathless with excitement instead of fear.

It started with small remarks, shared fantasies late at night when they talked about the dog they wanted and when the correct age was for their child to be introduced to anime. It was woven in, small comments on how they could always ask their audience for advice.

It was liking wedding locations on twitter late at night in Japan, turning off the phone as their notifications went wild.

It became more real with every step they took, every moment they didn’t tense up as somebody assumed right, and every time the space between them grew smaller in front of the camera.

They had spoken about how they will explain it once they had moved into their new home, all of It careful, with as little publicity as possible and most of all planned.

This? This was the opposite. It was completely unexpected, the kind of grand gesture neither of them would have dreamed of making years ago. And Dan loved it.

 

He could feel his eyes tearing up, shaking his head as he reached up to muss with his hair.  _ You idiot.  _

He laughed wetly, mouthing  _ I love you too you spoon  _ back, not caring for the squeal of the girl a row over, her smartphone camera directed at his face.

 

Phil seemed to straighten up laughing, his hands raised to attempt to calm the crowd down so that he could continue.

“I know this is not how we talked about it but I can’t stand here and accept this without thanking you for everything. For your support, your coffee and cereal making skills,  your continued inspiration and drive and for being the best person I know. You have kept me going for the last seven years and I would be nowhere without you.”

 

He held out the award, beaming at Dan as if it really had been him winning the award. “This is for you… Thank you all!”

 

Later there would be a video going the rounds on twitter and tumblr of his speech, the camera panning back to Dan, as the whole audience turned, the noise of the crowd deafening.

And in the midst of it all there was Dan, the tears running down his face reflecting in the light of the audience. PJ leaning over, his arm now slung completely over Dans, whispering into his ear.

 

Hours later a single gif set would be liked by Dan, the gifs capturing his own reaction after Phil had left the stage with a single comment underneath it.

 

_ “So many tears… and yet he has never looked happier. Fools in love.” _


End file.
